User talk:Muchacha
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pillsbury Dough Boy is Not What You Think He Is... page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Temmington (talk) 20:43, September 1, 2013 (UTC) banned from chat you are banned from the chat for 1 day for homophobia If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an admin or a chatmod. i can feel it coming in the air tonight (talk) 20:46, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Don't Make the Beast Mad Here is the link to your story, http://pastebin.com/9FnMxEr0 You can copy it from there onto your computer. Best of luck in the writer's workshop! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 08:07, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Here The pastebin as requested. http://tny.cz/49ea8904 Mystreve (talk) 14:47, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Chat moderator applications have been closed Five moderators have already been selected. If you attempt to create a new application, you will receive a one-day block. Likferd (talk) 20:34, October 5, 2014 (UTC) *I'll wait until one gets demoted. Just tell me when. User:Muchacha 20:43, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Here are those sources you asked for https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MvbU1dOz_1c https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k-E2ZlqCThA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qDmce0e0ce4 PrinceCreeper (talk) 23:06, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Re Nope. Another admin banned you, and I won't go above his reasoning as I didn't witness any of the events that transpired. Your ban ends tomorrow anyway. Just ride it out. Not that long. Mystreve (talk) 15:49, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Your Ban I am not the person who banned you, so I don't have the authority to tamper with your ban length. Even if I did, I'd probably leave it as it is. You caused a considerable amount of trouble and made a lot of people angry with me by making them think I don't ban for slurs. This was especially harmful since I had recently written a proposal about their use. Three days seems fair. If that seems too harsh, think about what happened to Maulle; she was banned for two weeks. Consider yourself lucky. Likferd (talk) 04:21, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Banned from chat You have been banned from chat. More information on your ban can be found here. If you have an issue with your ban please contact one of our or . Quality Control